Beautiful Sinner
by Paty-chan
Summary: Stiles se vê diante de uma proposta que pode mudar sua vida, mas sua escolha pode trazer consequências perigosas para as pessoas que mais gosta.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: essa fic é algo completamente randômico que surgiu na minha mente enquanto eu assistia a segunda temporada, por isso não se encaixa na timeline da série. Enfim, espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de deixar o review!  
Fic dedicada à minha irmã Lilly, com quem acompanho a série e surto horrores*-***

_**BEATIFUL SINNER**_

**Capitulo 01**

Stiles bocejou, espreguiçando-se. Piscou forte algumas vezes e manteve o olhar fixo na estrada à sua frente. Estava bastante cansado, devido ao jogo mais cedo, mesmo assim teve que sair de madrugada pra ajudar seu amigo Scott em alguma emergência sobrenatural, _como sempre._

Ele batucava no volante o ritmo da música que tocava no rádio, procurando manter o sono afastado. Olhou ao redor com certo interesse, nunca havia ido para aquela parte da cidade. De repente um vulto preto atravessou a rua rapidamente.

Stiles não teve muito tempo para pensar, achando que se tratava de um animal e virou o volante com força, desviando da sombra, contudo a roda passou por um buraco. O jipe não agüentou muito bem a súbita virada e derrapou na pista. O adolescente perdeu o controle e o carro capotou duas vezes.

Ele parou de cabeça pra baixo, ainda preso ao banco por conta do cinto. Stiles respirou fundo, mas sentiu suas costelas doerem. Na verdade, sentia tanta dor espalhada pelo corpo que era difícil dizer se ainda estava inteiro.

Soltou o cinto e caiu no chão com força, Ele se arrastou para fora do jipe, cortando as mãos com o vidro que se espalhou pelo asfalto. Quando já estava longe o suficiente do veiculo, olhou para seu corpo e soltou um grito.

Havia um pedaço da lataria atravessada em sua coxa direita, era bem grande. Sua calça jeans estava completamente suja de sangue e não sabia o que fazer. Com medo de aquilo acabar causando alguma doença, Stiles puxou o metal com um grito. Depois cobriu o ferimento com sua camisa e ligou para a emergência.

(...)

Stiles abriu os olhos e viu que estava no hospital, em um quarto. Scott dormia profundamente apoiado em sua cama, usando o braço como travesseiro e babando um pouco. Não sentia mais dor, mas sabia que seu corpo estava inteiro machucado.

Várias bolsas de soro com medicamentos estavam penduradas em suportes, conectados a uma única agulha no braço. O estranho era que sentia apenas a perna esquerda, enquanto a outra parecida adormecida.

Curioso do jeito que era, levantou a coberta no lado direito. Puxou o pijama do hospital para cima e viu que sua coxa estava enfaixada onde havia entrado o pedaço de metal. Mesmo com o incômodo nas costas, se sentou mais na cama e começou a se cutucar na perna. Só começou a sentir alguma coisa perto da virilha, fora isso a perna inteira estava adormecida.

Stiles respirou fundo. Não precisava ser um gênio pra saber que o acidente havia afetado sua perna. Olhou para o lado, Scott ainda dormia. Claro que isso nunca aconteceria com seu amigo, afinal ele era um lobisomem, com poder de cura fora da realidade. Era capaz de sair ileso de praticamente qualquer coisa.

Enquanto Stiles era apenas um simples humano. Encostou-se no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Permaneceu quieto, pensando em nada. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo, de sempre ser o segundo, de nunca conseguir se destacar como Scott conseguia.

Escutou o celular do amigo tocando, ele atendeu e resmungou algo, saindo do quarto. Stiles continuou na mesma posição, até que escutou um leve barulho no quarto. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que Peter estava lá, sentado na cadeira em frente à cama com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

-Boa noite... –ele disse, levantando-se.

-O que você quer comigo?

-Tenho uma proposta.

**Nota2: eu sei que ficou minimo esse capitulo, prometo que os próximos serão maiores ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

Stiles levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Mesmo após Peter ajudar o grupo contra os planos diabólicos do avô de Allison, não conseguia confiar nele. Algo no modo como naqueles olhos azuis o encaravam, o deixava inquieto.

-E qual seria? –perguntou, com a garganta seca.

Peter levantou-se da cadeira e foi andando preguiçosamente na direção da cama, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Apoiou-se na lateral, onde Scott estivera deitado mais cedo.

-Sabe, quanto mais velho o lobisomem, mais poderoso ele se torna. –o mais velho disse, como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança. –Para nós, conhecimento e tempo significam poder. Poder para dominar a si mesmo, para não se tornar um escravo do seu lado prim...

O adolescente encarou Peter com ar de tédio.

-Não sei se você já reparou, mas sou completamente humano. –ele comentou, fazendo um gesto largo com as mãos. –Não vejo motivo pra ficar ouvindo essa ladainha sobrenatural.

Peter bufou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo castanho.

-Você é sempre assim? –perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Assim como?

-Mal educado, interrompendo os outros! –o lobisomem pareceu irritado.

-Cara, eu sou hiperativo e tenho sérios problemas de concentração... –Stiles não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. –Tomo_ Ritalina_ desde os quatro anos. Você queria o que?

Peter acabou rindo, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande piada

-Garoto, você sempre me surpreende... –a risada foi morrendo até que ele ficasse sério novamente. –Como eu estava dizendo, após alguns anos e com o treinamento certo, um lobisomem é capaz de dominar seus poderes e usá-lo quando bem entender.

-E...?

-Existem apenas duas formas de se tornar um lobisomem: ou você nasce um ou se transforma, através de uma mordida. –o mais velho fez um gesto com a mão.

-Mas e o arranhão? Também não é capaz de transformar? –Stiles perguntou, curioso.

-Nem sempre... Veja bem, o arranhão não é tão poderoso quanto uma mordida. A não ser que a pessoa seja mais vulnerável e um arranhão seja o suficiente, depende muito do caso.

Os olhos azuis de Peter brilhavam conforme ele falava.

-De qualquer maneira, o arranhão passa um pouco dos poderes de lobisomem para quem foi atingido. E é aí que _você_ entra.

Stiles passou a língua pelos lábios, ainda não entendendo muito bem o que o outro quis dizer. Sua atenção se dispersava com muita facilidade, ficou o tempo todo indo e voltando enquanto o mais velho falava.

-Como assim?

-Acho que não fui claro o suficiente... –Peter levantou-se da cama. –É o seguinte: eu sou o lobisomem mais velho dessa cidade e por isso sei controlar meus poderes melhor do qualquer um. Afinal eu já fui o Alfa.

Definitivamente o adolescente não queria saber aonde toda aquela conversa iria chegar, seu estômago parecia afundar cada vez mais no seu abdômen.

-E isso significa que posso morder alguém e não o transformar em outro licantropo totalmente, mas passar um pouco de poder para a pessoa.

-Olha, legal mesmo saber que você é tão bom assim! Continue treinando e poderá se tornar um mestre melhor que o Yoda. –Stiles se mexeu na cama, indo para a beirada. –Mas não estou interessado em nada que venha de você.

Ele colocou a perna esquerda para fora da cama e a sola do pé tocou a escada. Com a ajuda dos braços, fez a mesma coisa com a direita. No momento em que se levantou para descer, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão.

Stiles caiu com o rosto direto no chão e sentiu que a agulha em seu braço saiu. O suporte da medicação balançou e tombou na parede. Peter apenas observou a cena, com superioridade estampada no olhar.

-Vai ficar só olhando?! –o humano reclamou, apoiando-se nos braços e suspendendo o tronco.

-Fiquei sabendo do seu acidente... Muito terrível. –ele fez uma careta de tristeza. –Saber que um jovem como você nunca mais vai poder mexer com sua perna, tendo que viver o resto dos dias aprisionado a uma cadeira de rodas ou muletas...

Peter aproximou-se, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ajoelhou na frente do mais novo e o ajudou a sentar no chão.

-Está tudo acabado para você, garoto. Terá que fazer sessões inacabáveis de fisioterapia onde sentirá dores insuportáveis. E quando perceber, sua juventude terá lhe abandonado.

O lobisomem segurou a perna direita de Stiles firme e começou a apertá-la no local onde o metal a transfixou.

-Por acaso está sentindo isso? –perguntou, virando a cabeça de lado, curioso.

Stiles permaneceu calado, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer por dentro. Apesar da aparência bem cuidada e alinhada, Peter era um lobisomem feroz capaz de qualquer coisa para atingir seu objetivo.

-Responda.

O adolescente abriu e fechou a boca, respirando fundo.

-Não... Não sinto nada.

-Tem noção de que, se eu aplicar um pouco mais força, sou capaz de quebrar seu fêmur?

Os olhos castanhos de Stiles começaram a arder e ficaram mareados. As lágrimas começaram a se formar, sem que ele quisesse. Nunca chorava na frente dos outros, porque achava que isso iria mostrar o quão era fraco.

-Tem certeza de que quer continuar assim? Você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente... E tudo jogado fora por causa dessa perna.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio no quarto. Lá fora dava para ouvir o hospital funcionando, médicos e enfermeiras correndo de um lado para outro, barulho de macas e aparelhos apitando.

-Fala logo, qual é sua proposta? –Stiles o encarou sério.

-É algo simples: eu o arranho, deixando-o a um passo de se transformar lobisomem. Com isso vai conseguir se curar e voltar a andar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Será mais forte e mais veloz.

Peter sorriu, mostrando os dentes alinhados e brancos.

-E por que você me ajudaria assim? –Stiles franziu a sobrancelha.

-Porque eu preciso de você para vigiar meu querido sobrinho Derek e passar para ele minhas ordens, como se fossem idéias suas. –ele apontou o dedo para o peito do outro. –Não posso arriscar que ele perca seu posto de Alfa para aquela alcatéia que está chegando. Por isso, preciso que eles me obedeçam.

-Perai, isso é traição! –o humano tentou se levantar, mas impedindo pela mão que ainda estava em sua perna.

-Encare como se você estivesse ajudando Derek sem ele saber. –Peter ficou sério. –Aquela alcatéia é feita _inteira_ de Alfas! Eles vão esmagar seus amigos como se fossem insetos! É isso o que você quer?!

Stiles sentiu como se tivessem dado um soco em seu peito. Ficou sem ar por alguns segundos.

-Ao contrário de nós, eles não vão pensar duas vezes antes de matar alguém. Por isso eu preciso que você haja como meu braço dentro do grupo do Derek. Faça isso e garanta a sobrevivência de todos, inclusive de você mesmo.

Peter levantou-se, deixando uma macha vermelha na perna direita do humano.

-Não temos muito tempo, por isso vou lhe dar dois dias para pensar.

-E se eu não aceitar?

-Então apenas espere a morte. E nem poderá correr por sua vida, não com essa perna inútil.

O lobisomem saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Stiles continuou sentado no chão, sentindo a cabeça rodar. Era muita informação para sua mente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03**

Stiles ouvia a médica falando sobre sua condição e não prestava a mínima atenção. Estava mais hiperativo do que de costume, afinal não havia tomado Ritalina desde a manhã do dia anterior.

Quando ela puxou o lençol para fazer alguns testes, ele viu a mancha roxa em sua coxa e lembrou-se da proposta de Peter. Estava lá como um aviso do que poderia acontecer às pessoas ao seu redor com a aproximação do grupo de Alfas. Respirou fundo e mudou de pensamentos, focando em coisas como programas de televisão e similares, qualquer coisa que fosse normal e não tivesse nenhuma ligação com assuntos sobrenaturais.

À tarde, após uma bateria de exames, Stiles recebeu alta e pôde ir pra casa, usando muletas e na companhia de seu pai. Apesar de não parecer, o xerife estava preocupado com seu filho e estava fazendo de tudo para agradá-lo.

-E então, esta noite infelizmente terei que trabalhar, mas pode chamar seus amigos lá pra casa se quiser. –o pai disse, dando um leve sorriso. –Para comemorar sua alta...

-Pode ser, vou falar com o pessoal.

Ele olhou para seu pai e não conseguiu sentir-se indiferente. O conhecia melhor do que qualquer um e sabia que estava se sentindo mal por não conseguir ficar à noite em casa.

Por isso quando almoçaram juntos, fez piadas e tentou elevar o humor do pai. À noite, Scott, Allison e Lydia estavam na sua casa. Até chegou a convidar Jackson, mas o loiro apenas riu e disse que tinha outras coisas pra fazer.

Seus convidados foram para a cozinha preparar algo para comerem, apesar dos protestos de Stiles em querer ajudar.

-Ok, eu atendo a porta! –ele berrou, ao ouvir a campainha.

Com certa dificuldade, Stiles levantou do sofá e foi se apoiando nas muletas até chegar à porta. Achou que alguém tivesse pedido comida ou algo parecido, mas a entrada estava vazia e nenhum carro na rua. Deu alguns passos cambaleantes para o lado de fora e olhou ao redor.

Tudo vazio e escuro, a não ser pela luz da casa do vizinho em frente. Stiles deu uma olhada pra conferir e voltou para dentro. Assim que fechou a porta, sentiu algo batendo em suas costas e caiu no chão, suas costelas fissuradas voltando a doer. Ao virar de barriga pra cima, viu que não estava sozinho na sala.

Havia um lobisomem em cima dele, parecendo muito raivoso. Parecia um lutador de MMA. As roupas escuras que vestia não ajudavam a disfarçar seu corpo largo e forte como um touro. A primeira reação que Stiles teve foi agarrar uma das muletas e bater no outro com ela. O intruso pegou o objeto e o entortou com a mesma facilidade que se amassa uma folha de papel.

-Cadê o Alfa? –ele perguntou com sua voz gutural.

-Eu não sei! –e era verdade, não fazia idéia de onde Derek estava e mesmo se tivesse não falaria.

O lobisomem o chutou com força, arrancando um grito de dor do humano.

-O que você... –Allison apareceu de repente na sala e sua voz morreu na garganta ao ver a cena que se desenrolava.

Ela tirou uma faca da bota rapidamente e foi em cima do lobisomem, sem hesitar um segundo sequer. Mas ele era muito mais rápido e de um empurrão nela, fazendo com que voasse para o outro lado da sala.

O barulho chamou a atenção de Scott, que já chegou transformado na sala. Ele e o intruso saíram rolando pelo chão, trocando socos e mordidas. Stiles não conseguia levantar, suas costelas fissuradas doíam demais e o atrapalhavam até para respirar, a visão estava embaçada.

Os lobisomens rolaram mais uma vez pelo chão e o intruso ficou por cima. Deu um soco forte em Scott, que cuspiu sangue. Com cuidado, Allison aproximou-se da cena pelas costas deles e cravou a faca de prata no meio das costas, atingindo o coração e o pulmão do inimigo. Ela girou a lâmina e enfiou ainda mais, apenas o cabo ficou para fora do corpo.

Ele soltou um grito grave de dor, que foi morrendo em sua garganta, enquanto caia no chão. Segundos depois já estava sem vida, o ataque fora fatal. Scott foi amparado pela namorada e sentou no chão. Seu rosto cheio de hematomas e cortes, que foram cicatrizando rapidamente. Lydia entrou na sala, os olhos arregalados de medo.

-Ele... –sua voz tremia. –Está... M-morto?

-Sim. –Allison levantou-se e colocou as mãos na cintura. –Mas ainda não entendi o que o motivou a nos atacar!

Lydia passou por eles e foi na direção de Stiles, ajudando-o a se sentar. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ela ficou vermelha por alguns segundos. Ainda estavam tentando se entender depois do que tinha acontecido com a história do Kamina e o fato de terem se aproximado.

Scott ligou para Derek e pôs a ligação em viva-voz. Depois que a situação foi explicada, o Alfa parecia nervoso.

-Quero que revistem o corpo e me digam se ele tem alguma marca diferente.

Claro que não foi uma tarefa fácil, porque o corpo era muito pesado, mas depois de tirarem a camisa, descobriram que ele tinha uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo. Era um circulo com um dentro.

-Isso não é bom... –Derek respirou fundo. –Esse é o símbolo do _Khi._

-E o que significa isso? –Scott perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

-_Khi_ é a penúltima letra do alfabeto grego. –Lydia comentou, franzindo a sobrancelha.

-Além disso, é a marca do "lobo mercenário". -Derek continuou falando. –Ao longo dos séculos, alguns lobisomens se desgarraram de suas alcatéias e começaram a trabalhar por dinheiro, usando seus poderes. Então foram marcados com esse símbolo para mostrarem que traíram sua espécie.

A sala ficou em silêncio, todos observando o cadáver no chão.

-Quem normalmente contrata esses lobisomens? –Allison perguntou, curiosa.

-Qualquer um, não existe nenhuma regra especifica. Mas outros lobisomens preferem manter distância deles e não usar seus serviços. -a voz do outro lado do telefone respondeu.

Derek continuou explicando mais algumas coisas e logo depois desligou. Eles enrolaram o corpo em um lençol, limparam e arrumara a sala. Depois foram encontrar com o Alfa, que os esperava no quintal. Entregaram o corpo a ele, que daria um fim apropriado para que não chamasse a atenção de outros.

Stiles acabou dormindo no sofá, enquanto assistiam a um filme. Havia tomado seus remédios para dor e estava muito cansado, apesar de não querer admitir. Acordou na manhã seguinte com seu pai fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça e lhe chamando para tomar café da manhã.

Stiles concertou sua muleta e foi para o colégio de carona com Scott. Claro que o objeto ainda estava amassado e com uma aparência estranhada, mas ainda dava para usar. Quase ninguém veio falar com ele e saber porque estava usando muletas e se sentiu bem com aquilo. Era como se ainda vivesse uma vida normal, como qualquer outro adolescente.

Mas sabia muito bem que jamais voltaria a ser um adolescente normal. Na verdade, nunca tinha sido e desde que seu melhor amigo foi transformado em lobisomem, a idéia de normalidade estava cada vez mais distante.

O dia passou tranquilamente, apesar de Stiles não conseguir pensar em outra coisa a não ser no ataque que aconteceu em sua casa na noite anterior. Sentiu-se totalmente dependente e pequeno diante do que aconteceu. Na condição em que estava, não conseguiu fazer muita coisa e isso o magoou por dentro.

Viu seu melhor amigo levar uma boa surra e sua namorada arriscar sua vida para ajudá-los, enquanto nem conseguia se levantar do chão. Talvez se tivesse bem fisicamente, as coisas não teriam sido daquele jeito.

Estava cansado de sempre ficar naquela posição, indefeso e sem saber como ajudar. Pelo menos Allison ainda era uma caçadora em treinamento, agora ele mal conseguia correr 10 metros sem cair e se machucar.

-Tá tudo bem cara? –Scott perguntou, encarando-o preocupado.

-Claro! –ele sorriu de volta. –Como não poderia estar? Assim, minha perna direita não funciona, tenho costelas fissuradas e estou tendo que me entupir de analgésico pra ficar de pé, mas quem nunca passou por isso, não é mesmo?

O moreno não conseguiu segurar a acabou sorrindo de volta. Aquele era seu amigo, capaz de fazer piadas mesmo quando a situação estava contra ele.

(...)

Aquela noite estava fria e ele usava seu casaco vermelho com capuz. Estava sentado na arquibancada no primeiro degrau, acompanhando o jogo apenas como um mero espectador. Apesar de estar impossibilitado de jogar, o treinador não tirou a vaga de Stiles do time.

-Quanto está o jogo? –alguém perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-3 a 2 pra Beacon High. –respondeu automaticamente.

Stiles olhou para o lado e deu um pulo de susto. Peter esboçava seu melhor sorriso, como se realmente estivesse interessado pelo jogo.

-E então, pensou na minha proposta? –perguntou, pegando uma batata frita do pacote que o mais novo segurava.

-Vou te dizer que a idéia de contratar um _Khi_ foi baixa demais, até pros seus padrões. –ele respondeu, levantando a sobrancelha.

O lobisomem tossiu, pego desprevenido.

-O que?! –ele disse, parecendo genuinamente assustado. –Tem um_ Khi_ na cidade?

-Na verdade ele atacou minha casa ontem e pare de se fazer de desentendido. –Stiles enfiou uma grande quantidade de batatas uma vez só na boca e começou a comer.

-Posso arquitetar planos maléficos, mas jamais mandaria um _Khi _fazer isso por mim. Eles são a escória dos lobisomens e eu não me junto com esse tipo.

O mais novo encarou o outro, ainda comendo.

-Mas o fato de ter um _Khi_ na cidade só demonstra que o perigo está cada vez mais perto. –Peter olhou rapidamente para o jogo. –E então, pensou na minha proposta?

Antes que Stiles pudesse falar, toda a arquibancada se levantou para comemorar o gol feito por Jackson. Agora o time estava ganhando com dois pontos de vantagem.

-Pensei... Até demais. –o adolescente tomou um gole de refrigerante. –E vou aceitar. Mas não pra poder ter minha perna de volta ou similar. Estou fazendo isso pelas pessoas que importam pra mim, quero ser capaz de protegê-los.

Os olhos azuis de Peter brilhavam e sua cor ficou mais intensa e Stiles sentiu um arrepio descendo pela sua coluna. Sabia que teria de arcar com as conseqüências de sua decisão, mas a vontade de ajudar era maior que tudo.

O lobisomem se concentrou e as unhas cresceram, em forma de garra. Sem chamar a atenção dos presentes, ele afundou as garras na parte interna da coxa do mais novo, perto do joelho. Stiles não sentiu nada porque foi na perna direita. Peter esperou alguns segundos e retirou sua mão.

-Você vai começar a sentir os efeitos aos poucos. –o mais velho sorriu, como se tivesse conseguido ganhar um prêmio.

-A lua cheia também será capaz de me afetar? –o outro perguntou, curioso.

-Só esperar dois dias pra saber.

Peter levantou-se e saiu, deixando Stiles cheio de perguntas. Ele olhou para o campo e viu que o jogo tinha terminado, as pessoas corriam para o gramado a fim de cumprimentar o time pelo excelente resultado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04**

Scott sentou-se na cama, esperando o amigo terminar de se arrumar. Seus olhos passearam pelo quarto, observando os detalhes. Notou um frasco de remédio na mesinha de cabeceira, pela metade.

Curioso do jeito que era, olhou o rótulo e viu que era Ritalina, o inseparável medicamento de Stiles, contudo, o frasco ainda estava lacrado. O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, sabia o quão era importante esse medicamento para seu amigo. Pensou em perguntar algo sobre isso depois, guardou o remédio no mesmo lugar, ao ouvir passos no corredor.

-Ei cara, estou pronto! –Stiles apareceu no quarto, com as muletas.

-Finalmente... –Scott pegou sua mochila e a do amigo também.

-Tá reclamando do que?! Eu sei que Allison faz você esperar mais do que eu fiz hoje. –o humano sorriu. –E fala sério, eu tenho uma desculpa! Minha perna direita _não funciona_!

-Ela é _mulher _cara. –o lobisomem sorriu de volta, entrando no carro.

-Ah é, não dá pra lutar contra esse argumento. –o outro levantou as mãos, num sinal de rendição.

Assim que chegaram ao colégio, Scott ficou alguns minutos procurando uma vaga.

-Será que não podemos usar aquela? –Stiles apontou para uma embaixo da árvore, à esquerda.

-Cara, é uma vaga de deficiente.

-Perfeito! –pegou sua mochila e encarou o amigo. –Qual é, com essa perna eu sou quase um deficiente... E ainda ando de muleta!

Mesmo reclamando, o moreno parou na vaga e foram andando até a sala de aula, sob os olhares curiosos dos outros alunos. A manhã transcorreu normalmente, com aulas chatas e entediantes, pelo menos no ponto de vista de Stiles.

Ele passou grande parte do tempo frustrado. Seu olhar revezava entre o professor e o quadro cheio de matéria. Claro que tinha conseguido entender uma coisa ou outra, mas sua mente nos últimos meses estava lhe pegando peças.

Era totalmente incapaz de manter o foco em qualquer coisa por mais de vinte minutos. E isso não se restringia apenas em sala de aula. Estava começando a afetar sua vida social também. Perdia-se nas conversas com o pai, amigos e até mesmo quando Lydia falava. Nem o computador lhe prendia tanto quanto antes.

Na hora do almoço, encontrou com seu grupo e sentou-se na ponta da mesa, cansado. Deu algumas mordidas na comida e pra não acabar gerando problemas, fingiu estar inteirado da conversa que rolava e acenou com a cabeça nos momentos certos.

Contudo, algo o estava estressando. Era como se todo o barulho da lanchonete tivesse sido amplificado de uma vez só, seus ouvidos doíam. As cores das roupas pareciam saltar aos seus olhos, como se fossem mais vibrantes do que realmente eram.

Ele levantou-se e disse que precisava usar o banheiro. Com muita dificuldade de se concentrar em seus próprios pensamentos, Stiles deixou a lanchonete mancando, com o pé direito arrastando pelo chão. Conforme foi andando pelos corredores, sentiu o perfume das pessoas que passavam como nunca antes.

Aquilo o estava matando. Era uma experiência sensorial muito forte, parecia que o cérebro iria pifar de tantas informações que recebia ao mesmo tempo. Entrou no banheiro e percebeu que estava sozinho, menos mal.

Encostou-se à parede e ligou para seu pai.

-Pai, pode vir me buscar? –ele perguntou, cansado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –a preocupação evidente na voz do xerife.

-Não... É só que... –Stiles respirou fundo e suas costelas deram sinal de vida. –Não estou me sentindo muito bem, queria ir pra casa.

-Tudo bem, estarei ai em dez minutos, pegue sua mochila.

Assim que chegou em casa, Stiles fechou as cortinas e deitou na cama, coberto pelas sombras e o silêncio. Ficou quieto durante alguns minutos, apreciando a paz daquele momento.

Será que os poderes que Peter lhe passou já estavam começando a despertar? Não tinha certeza, toda essa coisa de lobisomem era totalmente diferente e com certeza não poderia dar uma procurada no Google pra saber.

Quando seus pensamentos já não tinham mais nenhuma lógica, ele levantou-se e acendeu a luz do abajour. Percebeu que seus exames do hospital estavam jogados na lata do lixo. Depois de xingar em voz baixa, pegou-os e leu com atenção.

Pelo visto, o vergalhão de metal que transfixou sua perna não atingiu nenhum nervo especifico e nem alterou os nervos periféricos, uma vez que ainda conseguia manter a regulação de temperatura da perna e a contração dos músculos.

O impacto afetou alguns grupos de músculos, mas nada que não desse para reabilitar com algumas sessões de fisioterapia. Stiles bufou e continuou folheando a pasta, até que encontrou o laudo de sua neurologista.

Vinha tratando o Déficit de Atenção e a Hiperatividade com a Dra. Sullivan desde os quatro anos. Confiava naquela mulher de olhos fechados. De acordo com o laudo que ela fez, talvez a imobilidade da perna estivesse relacionada com algum processo psicológico e não físico.

"_Stiles Stilinski provavelmente deve estar desenvolvendo alguma resposta frente ao trauma que sofreu durante o acidente e ver seu corpo, de certa forma, mutilado. Uma vez que não existe nenhuma impossibilidade física que o impeça de fazer uso da perna direita, peço que o paciente seja avaliado por um psicólogo qualificado."_

Então era isso. Sua perna resolveu não colaborar porque tinha algum problema psicológico? Stiles fechou a pasta e jogou-a na bancada do computador. Estava cansado daquilo tudo.

Mancou de volta pra sua cama e lá ficou a tarde inteira. Acabou dormindo profundamente e acordou no meio da madrugada, depois de se virar. Sentiu algo fofo nos pés. Stiles levantou as cobertas e olhou os pés.

Percebeu que tinha uma camisa enroscada no pé direito e quase gritou. Afinal, conseguia sentir o tecido sobre a sua pele dos dedos. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para o pé, completamente maravilhado. Então estava mesmo funcionando, sua perna voltava a funcionar.

(...)

Na manhã seguinte, Stiles acordou com o melhor humor possível, como não acontecia em semanas. A sensibilidade da perna havia voltado, mesmo que de uma forma fraca, mas já era alguma coisa. Mesmo assim resolveu continuar usando muletas, depois de tentar andar sozinho e cair de cara no chão.

Claro que seus amigos ficaram felizes ao receberem a noticia, prometeram fazer alguma coisa para comemorar. Óbvio que a situação gerou perguntas, mas Stiles comentou o laudo de sua neurologista.

-Provavelmente meu subconsciente ficou chocado ao ver aquele ferro atravessando minha perna. –ele comentou, mesmo com a boca cheia de comida. –Daí eu "resolvi" que não iria sentir a perna.

-Nosso cérebro é realmente capaz das coisas mais loucas... –Allison comentou, encostando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

-Ainda bem que está tudo se resolvendo... –Scott comentou, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. –Estava com saudades de treinar com você!

-Claro que a recuperação vai levar tempo! –Stiles engoliu a comida. –Não sinto completamente a perna ainda... É algo bem leve, lá no fundo.

-Ok, pode parar com essas descrições, Stilinski. –Jackson comentou.

O grupo continuou conversando sobre alguma outra coisa e Stiles acabou encarando Lydia rapidamente. Ela estava linda naquele dia, o modo como seu cabelo caia no pescoço, o vestido...

Por uma fração de segundos, seus olhares se cruzaram e ficaram imóveis. Ela deu um sorriso cúmplice e voltou a prestar atenção na conversa. Mais tarde, enquanto voltavam pra aula, Scott parou seu amigo no corredor.

-Hoje é noite de lua cheia. –ele comentou com voz baixa, olhando ao redor.

-E onde vai ficar dessa vez? –Stiles ficou sério, um arrepio percorreu suas costas.

-Com Derek, ele quer me ajudar a controlar os instintos. –o moreno fez um gesto com a mão. –Algo sobre criar uma âncora. Então não precisa se preocupar comigo.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, me ligue.

Até queriam continuar conversando, mas o sinal tocou e foram para a sala. Sentaram-se nos seus lugares habituais e a aula começou. Apesar de estar conseguindo prestar atenção no que o professor dizia, Stiles não conseguia livrar-se daquela sensação estranha que crescia dentro dele.

Era como se pudesse sentir alguém olhando-o insistentemente. Ele olhou atrás por cima do ombro e percebeu que Lydia o encarava. Quando notou que seu alvo correspondeu, ela baixou o olhar e corou levemente. Stiles podia jurar que ouviu o coração dela batendo mais rápido.

Quando a aula já estava quase no final, ouviu claramente Allison e Lydia conversando, apesar delas falarem baixo.

-Como está a relação entre você e o Jackson? –a morena perguntou.

-Estamos conversando e... –havia hesitação em sua voz.

-E...?

-Só que eu fico me perguntando se estou fazendo certo em dar outra chance pra ele. –Lydia comentou, parecendo cansada. –Amanhã tem o baile de primavera e eu vou com ele...

-Dê tempo ao tempo e veja o acontece. –Allison tentou animar a amiga. –Às vezes você pode se surpreender.

Stiles balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Dessa vez suas costelas não doeram e ele arregalou os olhos. Estava voltando a sentir a perna e agora suas costelas não doíam mais? Juntando isso aos fatos estranhos que aconteceram na lanchonete no dia anterior, poderia jurar que está estava entrando em processo de transformação.

Claro que não iria ser um lobisomem completo, mas pelo menos parte do poder teria. E isso incluía alto poder de cura e os cinco sentidos mais apurados. Stiles quase berrou de felicidade.

Quando as aulas terminaram e ele andou na direção do seu armário, no corredor, percebeu cosias completamente novas. O modo como cada um tinha um cheiro especifico e que ele se alterava conforme a pessoa estava no momento. Scott possuía um cheiro amadeirado, que ficava mais apimentado quando se aproximava de Allison.

Talvez isso fosse um sinal para nenhum outro se aproximar dela, já que ela exalava o cheiro dele, mesmo sem saber.

Stiles sorriu para si mesmo, ao ir deduzindo as coisas. Infelizmente não podia dividir essas pequenas descobertas com seu melhor amigo, já tinha feito a escolha sozinho. Mas esse era o preço a pagar para manter todos a salvo.

Quando voltou pra casa, depois das aulas, ficou tentando andar em casa, para ver se a perna voltava mais rápido. Já que a parte de Peter do planto tinha funcionado, agora estava na hora dele cumprir sua parte e repassar as ordens de Peter ao grupo.

Após o jantar, Stiles trancou-se no quarto, com medo do efeito que a lua cheia poderia ter sobre ele. Ficou deitado na cama olhando para o teto, quando se lembrou da conversa de Lydia mais cedo, falando que amanhã iria ao baile com Jackson.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo curto e bufou. Apesar dos sorrisos e as trocas de olhares, ela iria voltar para o co-capitão do time de Lacrosse. Era assim que as cosias funcionavam...

Ou pelo menos costumavam funcionar antes desse lance de se tornar meio-lobisomem. Ao olhar para a lua cheia da janela do seu quarto, Stiles sentiu-se poderoso, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. A perna estava um pouco mais forte e conseguia andar, mesmo mancando bastante.

Tomou banho, trocou de roupa e saiu de casa. Seu pai estava trabalhando e provavelmente só voltaria pelas dez horas da manhã do dia seguinte, então não precisava se preocupar com ele.

O jipe ainda estava no concerto, então Stiles foi andando até a casa de Lydia, que não ficava muito longe. Antes de tocar a campainha, olhou mais uma vez pra lua e limpou a garganta. Algo dentro dele dizia que era capaz e ele apertou o botão. Lydia atendeu a porta, usando um vestido floral e o cabelo preso um rabo de cavalo.

-Ah, oi. –ela sorriu. –Não estava esperando por uma visita sua... Já está conseguindo andar?

-Mancando mais do que andando, na verdade. –ele brincou, sorrindo de volta. –Desculpa aparecer na sua casa tão tarde, mas eu precisava falar com você.

-Entre... –a garota abriu mais a porta.

Stiles a encarou e sabia que não poderia estar fazendo outra coisa.

-Eu sei que você vai sair com Jackson amanhã... E que provavelmente vão se beijar no baile e voltar a namorar... –ele se atropelava com as palavras. –Mas eu quero uma chance.

-Do que está falando?

-Antes de voltar pra sua vida normal e continuar com o Jackson... –aproximou-se dela, tocando-a de leve no braço. –Eu queria que me desse uma chance, como se fosse um sonho. Daí então amanhã tudo volta ao normal... Mas essa noite eu quero que seja nossa.

Stiles podia ouvir o coração de Lydia batendo forte no peito, seu rosto corou com as palavras que disse. Ela o encarou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, pensativa. Depois fechou os olhos e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-E por que eu deveria ceder? –Lydia abriu os olhos.

-Porque sempre serei sua maior dúvida. Deixe-me esclarecê-la por você.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05**

Stiles aproximou seu rosto ao dela. Os lábios se tocaram superficialmente e ele estremeceu com o contato, com o qual tinha sonhado durante tanto tempo. Lydia abriu a boca e as línguas se tocaram. No começo, o beijo foi inseguro e devagar, mas depois eles encontraram seu ritmo e a intensidade foi aumentando.

Afastaram-se um pouco e subiram as escadas na direção do quarto dela, que trancou a porta depois que entraram. O beijo continuou e caíram na cama, enrolados um ao outro. Aos poucos as roupas que vestiam passaram a enfeitar o chão junto com o tapete. Stiles estava nervoso com aquilo tudo, mas tentava não aparentar, afim de não afugentar Lydia, afinal ainda era virgem e o máximo que tinha chegado com uma garota foi um beijo mais intenso no corredor do colégio, nem amassos.

E agora estava ali, completamente nu junto na frente da maior paixão da sua vida. E devia admitir que ela era mais bonita do que jamais conseguiu imaginar. Stiles sentia certa vergonha de seu corpo e principalmente da genital, como todo adolescente, tinha medo desapontá-la de algum modo irreparável. Contudo, Lydia não tinha dado nenhum sinal de insatisfação, pelo contrário, seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente conforme ele se despia, como se estivesse saboreando cada parte de seu corpo antes de um contato físico mais intimo.

Eles trocaram mais beijos demorados, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam afoitas por conhecer cada milímetro do corpo de ambos. Quando Lydia percebeu que finalmente iriam partir para a ação, ela se esticou até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou uma camisinha que tinha guardado. Sorriu para Stiles e seu rosto vermelho e mesmo sem ele dizer nada, colocou a camisinha no membro dele, que neste momento já estava ereto.

Stiles respirou fundo e se posicionou por cima e a penetrou observando as reações do rosto dela. Ele jamais esqueceria a sensação de estar dentro de Lydia, o modo como era quente, úmido e apertado. Conforme foi mexendo a pelve e encontrando o seu ritmo, sentiu que ela cruzou as pernas na sua cintura, aproximando-os ainda mais.

Ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos e deixo-se levar, beijando e acariciando-a enquanto penetrava. Acertaram um ritmo e logo já estavam gemendo e suando, o lençol se enroscando neles. Quando o orgasmo chegou, eles se beijaram e deitaram. Stiles retirou o preservativo e amarrou o final e o colocou no lixo antes de voltar pra cama.

Ficaram deitados conversando sobre música e livros, enquanto as respirações voltavam ao normal e o suor secava. Perceberam que tinham alguns gostos em comum, enquanto outros eram completamente diferentes.

Enquanto conversavam, trocavam caricias no rosto e no cabelo. E lá pelo meio da conversa, já estavam se beijando novamente, com Lydia se esticando até a mesinha pra pegar outra camisinha. Acabaram fazendo sexo novamente e o desempenho de Stiles melhorou consideravelmente.

Novamente após o orgasmo, ficaram conversando. Dessa vez um pouco mais cansados e ofegantes. Ele olhou pela janela e percebeu que as nuvens sumiram do céu, deixando a lua cheia brilhar com todo seu esplendor e não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Foi então que Stiles sentiu algo diferente dentro dele. Era como se algo tivesse despertado dentro dele, uma necessidade imensa de deixar sua marca, de fazer Lydia completamente sua, mesmo que apenas naquela noite. Era um sentimento feroz, primitivo e carregado de intensidade.

Ela estava falando sobre a faculdade, quando foi pega de surpresa por Stiles, que a beijou. Lydia sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer ao sentir a língua dele na sua, era completamente diferente dos outros beijos que tinham trocado até então, era sensual, provocante. Ele saiu da boca e continuou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dela, demorando-se no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro, causando arrepios em Lydia.

Stiles riu, conforme ia descendo e percebeu que o som da risada saiu do fundo da garganta, meio gutural. Continuou descendo, onde parou nos seios, mordiscando e passando a ponta da língua em cada mamilo, arrancando gemidos de surpresa e prazer.

Não parou e foi descendo pela barriga, suas mãos sempre passeando pelo corpo de Lydia, massageando, apertando e arranhando levemente. Ela abriu as pernas surpresa com a atitude de Stiles e mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver que ele agora estava descendo seus beijos para sua genital.

Ele não tinha muita noção do que estava fazendo, estava sendo levado apenas pelo instinto, que o dizia para fazer desse ou daquele jeito. E seu instinto estava mais do que certo, porque Lydia amassou os lençóis com força, jogando a cabeça pra trás e gemendo alto, enquanto a língua dele passeava pela genital dela e os lábios sugavam.

Stiles levantou o olhar enquanto estava ocupado e viu a urgência na expressão dela. Sorriu para si mesmo e saiu daquela posição e a beijou, as línguas se tocando freneticamente. Ele se esticou para pegar mais preservativo na mesinha de cabeceira, mas foi impedido por Lydia.

-Não precisa, eu tomo pílula. –disse rapidamente.

Ele a penetrou sem camisinha e a sensação foi muito melhor. Stiles apoiou o pé direito dela em seu ombro, tendo melhor acesso e isso fez toda a diferença. De repente não estava mais tão inseguro quanto antes, sentia que era capaz de qualquer coisa e fez questão demonstrar isso, principalmente no modo como movia seu quadril contra o dela.

Em momento algum Stiles a deixou sozinha. Acariciava, estimulava, beijava. A cama rangia sob o peso deles e por causa do movimento, que aumentava cada vez mais. Se arranhões e chupões são sinônimos de que o sexo estava bom, Stiles estava indo muito bem, porque suas costas já mostravam inúmeros vergões bem vermelhos de arranhões, o pescoço e o tórax exibiam alguns chupões.

Ele também gemia franzindo a sobrancelha e deleitando-se daquele momento. Mesmo ofegante e suado, estava mais feliz do que jamais esteve em toda sua vida. O encaixe das pelves era perfeito, o ritmo longo e profundo, ao mesmo tempo rápido e preciso. Rolaram pela cama trocando de posição e Lydia ficou por cima. Conforme ela subia e descia pelo seu membro, Stiles fechou os olhos e segurou firme no quadril dela, indo o mais fundo que conseguia.

Beijaram-se e o orgasmo veio, dessa vez com tudo. Por milésimos de segundos, Stiles contraiu as nádegas e viu tudo branco, sentindo toda sua força indo embora e ao mesmo tempo foi invadido por uma onda enorme de prazer indescritível. Lydia soltou um gemido longo e arranhou os braços dele, contraindo-se e depois deitando no peito de Stiles.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos se encarando, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Houve mais um beijo, um longo banho com água quente, mais algumas caricias e depois voltaram para a cama. Acabaram dormindo abraçados.

Stiles dormiu por cerca de duas horas e acordou sobressaltado, olhando ao redor. Olhou para o lado e viu que Lydia ainda dormia e parecia que não ia acordar tão cedo. Ele levantou-se, vestiu a roupa e deixou um bilhete, dizendo que precisava estar em casa antes do pai chegar do plantão noturno na delegacia e que mais tarde telefonaria. Algumas pessoas começavam a sair de casa para o trabalho, enquanto Stiles ia pra casa a pé. Não tinha parado pra reparar na noite passada, porque estava ocupado demais, contudo a sensibilidade da perna direita voltou e não andava mais mancando.

Ele respirou fundo e chegou em casa, percebendo que a viatura de seu pai ainda não tinha chegado, melhor assim. Foi direto para a cozinha e soltou um berro de surpresa ao ver Peter sentado na mesa, tomando café, como se morasse ali também.

-Mas que porra é essa?! –o adolescente perguntou, depois de se recuperar do susto.

-Bom dia, primeiramente. –Peter disse, após beber mais um gole de café. –E eu sou quem pergunto que _porra_ é essa... Nossa garoto, você está impregnado até a alma com cheiro de sexo!

Stiles sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente e toda aquela confiança que sentiu na noite anterior minar diante do mais velho. Cheirou sua mão, mas seu nariz só captou a essência de lavanda do sabão de Lydia.

-Isso não te interessa! –ele pegou uma xícara no armário e encheu de café. –Enfim, que negócio é esse de sair entrando na minha casa e se sentir a vontade?

-Ao contrário de _você,_ que passou a noite se _divertindo_, eu tentei encontrar o covil dos Alfas.

Foi quando Stiles olhou mais atentamente para Peter e percebeu que o rosto dele aparentava cansaço. Os olhos estavam avermelhados de sono, o cabelo bagunçado e as roupas um pouco sujas de terra e folhas.

-E encontrou? –o mais novo perguntou, bebendo café e enfiando um pedaço grande demais de bolo na boca.

-Eles são mais espertos do que eu imaginava. Rodei as montanhas em volta de Beacon Hills, mas o rastro deles estava coberto demais para achar algo. –ele pousou a xícara vazia na mesa. – Pelo menos descobri que são quatro, dois machos e duas fêmeas.

-Preciso encontrar com o pessoal e ver o que eles sabem, pra conseguirmos trocar informação. –Stiles falou com a boca cheia de bolo e vários pedacinhos voaram na mesa.–Os Alfas estão próximos?

-Como o rastro deles estava confuso e disperso pela floresta, provavelmente estão mais perto do que imaginamos.

Peter levantou-se e saiu pela porta da cozinha, enquanto a porta da frente se abria e o xerife chegava em casa.

-Ah, vejo que acordou cedo! –Dominic sorriu ao ver o filho.

-É pai, acabei de levantar... –Stiles sorriu de volta e levantou-se. –Quer café?

**Nota: pesquisei em vários sites na internet e pelo visto o pai de Stiles é conhecido apenas como "Sheriff Stilinski". Por isso resolvi colocar um nome nele e escolhi **_**Dominic**_** (porque pra mim combina com o sobrenome), espero que não se importem *-***


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06**

Derek bocejou, o cansaço tomando conta. Era impressionante como a noite de lua cheia conseguia tornar tudo mais difícil. Estava ensinando Scott a manter o controle em noites como aquelas, agarrando-se em sua "âncora", mantendo a mente consciente.

Contudo, ele parecia ter dificuldade em conseguir isso. Ficava alternando em estados de transformação e lucidez, o que dava a Derek muito trabalho. Pelo menos podia contar com a ajuda de Isaac, que apesar de ser um lobisomem novo, tinha bastante controle e foco. Apesar de também morar na casa, Peter tinha saído cedo e estava vagando por ai, como sempre fazia.

Bufou, ao lembrar que Boyd e Erica partiram há três dias e desde então ele estava com uma sensação estranha no peito. Disseram que queriam se aliar a uma alcatéia mais forte e que Derek não era um Alfa forte o suficiente. Ele travou os maxilares de raiva e respirou fundo, lembrando que todos eram livres pra escolher seus caminhos.

-Que cheiro é esse? –Isaac perguntou, levantando-se rapidamente.

-Realmente, parece cheiro de algo queimando... –Scott comentou, em um dos períodos que estava lúcido.

Derek sentiu seu coração apertando ainda mais, uma forte sensação de que algo estava errado dominou seus pensamentos. Saiu correndo do porão, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Disparou pela casa e abriu a porta da frente, com as presas à mostra. Toda a raiva que emergia em seu interior minou completamente, ao ver uma grande pira queimando.

Ao lado da pira existia dois homens, um moreno e outro ruivo. Eles voltaram seus rostos na direção Derek e naquele momento ele soube que eram os Alfas.

-O que significa isso? –ele perguntou, levantando o queixo e reprimindo qualquer medo que sentia no momento.

-Estamos dando um funeral adequado aos seus amigos. –o ruivo disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. –Não eram fortes o suficiente e acabaram sucumbindo.

Derek correu os olhos pela pira e conseguiu visualizar rapidamente os longos cabelos loiros de Erica e a pele cor de ébano de Boyd. Aquilo não era justo e muito menos agradável, mas era assim que funcionava para os lobisomens. Os mais fracos acabavam morrendo e apenas os mais fortes, ou aqueles que se adaptavam melhor, sobreviviam.

-O que vocês querem? –ele observou cada rosto atentamente, gravando as faces em sua mente.

Neste momento, Isaac e Scott surgiram ao seu lado.

-É bem simples: nosso objetivo é eliminar os lobisomens fracos e deixar apenas os mais fortes. Ao longo dos séculos, fomos nos misturando e perdendo a pureza do sangue. –o ruivo disse, com um ar de superioridade. –Somos melhores porque nascemos lobisomens, enquanto vocês foram criados. Então vamos matá-los.

Derek sentiu a raiva borbulhar por dentro e arreganhou os dentes pra eles, respirando rapidamente.

-Alguma pergunta? –o moreno levantou a sobrancelha, zombando.

-Isaac, leve Scott pra dentro e fique com ele. –Derek disse, sem olhar pra eles. -Tenho que recolher o lixo antes de entrar.

Isaac não precisou ouvir mais do que aquilo. O cheiro da raiva assemelhava-se à gasolina, forte e enjoativo. Ele segurou Scott pelo ombro e o saiu arrastando pra dentro da casa, apesar dos protestos. Sabia que a coisa iria ficar feia e eles não tinham força o suficiente pra conseguir sobreviver ao ataques dos Alfas.

Eles desceram pelo corredor e foram direto pro porão, atravessaram o espaço e entraram em um pequeno quarto. Isaac girou o mecanismo de trava na porta de metal e estavam seguros. Pelo menos por enquanto.

A lua cheia brilhava com toda sua força no céu e Derek soltou sua "âncora", deixando que os instintos primitivos tomassem conta. As garras cresceram ainda mais e seu corpo dobrou de tamanho, ficando mais escuro coberto de pêlos negros. Ele pulou da varanda e caiu em cima do ruivo, atingindo-o em cheio no rosto.

Eles rolaram pelo chão, trocando agressões. Nenhum deles estava pensando em pegar leve, pelo contrário, os golpes eram precisos e fortes. Derek se afastou um pouco e limpou o sangue que escorria da sobrancelha direita, respirando fundo. O ruivo uivou e também liberou sua forma "original" de Alfa, ficando grande e animalesco, embora seus pêlos fossem avermelhados.

Trocaram olhares, enquanto se observavam. Derek correu na direção do outro, desferindo uma série de socos e chutes. O ruivo aparou alguns e também partiu para o ataque ofensivo, mordendo e socando. Ficaram nessa alguns minutos, até que o ruivo se afastou, abaixando-se no chão, parecendo não agüentar mais. Isso foi o bastante para Derek se aproximar um pouco mais.

O ruivo levantou-se rapidamente e o segurou pela cintura, jogando-o contra a varanda. A madeira ficou completamente destruída, restando apenas lascas. A pira ainda queimava e iluminava ao redor e Derek pôde ver que uma dessas lascas o perfurou na barriga, no lado direito.

Ele forçou-se a ficar de pé, mas estava fraco demais, o sangue saiba abundante da ferida. Sabia que agora não tinha como escapar e que provavelmente sua alcatéia iria ter um fim. Não era assim que gostaria que as coisas terminassem. Lutou com o melhor que tinha, mas parecia que não tinha sido o suficiente.

O ruivo voltou à sua forma humana, completamente sujo de terra e sangue, as roupas rasgadas. Segurava uma adaga e caminhava na sua direção, até que escutou um barulho. Perceberam que uma mulher se aproximava, o rosto era o puro retrato da fúria. Possuía os cabelos descoloridos de loiro na altura do pescoço e olhos castanhos.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –ela perguntou, parecendo raivosa.

-Não se meta no assunto, Trishia. –o ruivo comentou, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

Num movimento muito rápido, ela segurou a mão dele e a torceu para o lado. O barulho do osso quebrando foi alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem, a adaga caiu ruidosamente no chão.

-Não gosto quando fala nesse tom comigo, Yuri. –sua voz era baixa e as presas já estavam expostas. –Sabe muito bem que não fazemos desse jeito... E todo esse plano de tentar me enganar, só piorou as coisas.

Com a mão livre, Yuri tentou acertá-la, mas Trishia era mais rápida que ele. Desviou do ataque e lhe deu um forte soco na mandíbula. Depois o segurou pelo colarinho da camisa rasgada.

-Onde está Steven? –ela perguntou, franzindo a sobrancelha.

-Você é apenas uma fêmea! Uma cadela que nunca usou coleira! –o ruivo sorriu, mostrando os dentes sujos de sangue. –Só a deixamos entrar porque você e sua irmã são filhas de Marcos.

Os olhos castanhos de Trishia brilharam de raiva. Ela arreganhou os lábios vermelhos de batom, mostrando as presas. Com um movimento rápido, chutou o joelho dele, deslocando-o e fazendo com que Yuri caísse no chão.

-Não tenha dúvidas de que vai pagar por isso!

A loira finalmente voltou sua atenção para Derek, que lutava para manter a consciência. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ele sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo. Ela ajoelhou-se na frente e retirou a lasca de madeira de uma vez só, sem dizer nada.

Depois entrou na casa, deixando Derek deitado na varanda. O cheiro de Erica e Boyd queimando já estava lhe deixando enjoado. Ouviu barulhos de briga vindos da casa e esforçou-se para tentar ficar de pé, mas acabou caindo no meio do caminho. Os barulhos se intensificaram até que pararam de repente. Segundos depois, apenas se ouviu o barulho de alguém subindo lentamente pela escada e algo batendo na madeira.

Derek viu que Steven estava machucado em alguns pontos e arrastava o corpo inconsciente de Trishia pelo braço, já deslocado, deixando um rastro de sujeira por onde passava.

Lá fora, percebeu que Yuri se levantou mancando e foram embora pela mata. Nesse momento a noite já estava se aproximando de seu fim e ele reuniu todas as suas forças para um último uivo de alerta. Alguém tinha que escutar que precisavam de ajuda.

(...)

Stiles estava lavando a louça do café da manhã, quando escutou alguém tocando a campainha. Ficou surpreso ao atender, porque não era ninguém que conhecia. Era uma mulher provavelmente um pouco mais velha que ele, de pele muito branca e usava óculos. Os cabelos castanhos ondulados estavam despenteados, mas ela parecia não ligar.

-Com licença, você é Stiles? –ela perguntou, seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

-Sim... –ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, porém foi interrompido.

-Eu explico no caminho, mas preciso que venha comigo. Derek e seu bando correm perigo.

Stiles sentiu seu corpo inteiro gelar. Girou a cabeça e viu que seu pai estava sentado no sofá lendo seu jornal.

-Pai, vou ter que sair pra resolver alguns problemas...

-Ok, mas lembre-se de que hoje é minha noite de folga e quero jantar com você! –Dominic respondeu, não desgrudando o olhar do jornal.

Ele voltou sua atenção para a garota, que enrolava uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos.

-Por acaso você também é uma criatura sobrenatural?

-Sim, me chamo Lilly e sou uma lobisomem Alfa. –ela respondeu com naturalidade.

Stiles respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um instante. Seu ouvido ficou aguçado e conseguiu ouvir as batidas do coração dela e percebeu que tudo o que dizia era verdade. Havia algo de errado com o pessoal e não estava afim de esperar. Pegou seu casaco vermelho no cabide perto da porta e seguiu Lilly até o Dogde, estacionado na frente da sua casa.

-Parece que todas as criaturas sobrenaturais se sentem atraídos pela minha casa! Cada hora é um que chega...Daqui a pouco vou ter que abrir uma pensão.


End file.
